


Rainbow after the rain

by tabismew



Series: GTOP VARIETIES [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: Arguments in the rain. Seunghyun and Jiyong.





	Rainbow after the rain

It has been a full seven minutes since Jiyong slummed the door shut of the wooden door and stormed outside, he's so mad with no place to go except the beach in front their vacation house in Jeju Island. He's already drenched from the sudden storm that started shortly before he ran out, the rain was heavy and his clothes are alreay wet.

 

And Jiyong knew that the smart thing to do was to go back inside the house, change his clothes into a comfortabe one and sleep, but that feels like letting his boyfriend win somehow, so Jiyong is just going to stand in the downpour and do nothing.

 

He closed his eyes letting his mind and body to sync for a bit but it wasn't easy when he's fuming mad with Seunghyun. He knew their argument itself was plain stupid and low, something about how Seunghyun forgot to change their bed sheet. Although, It wasn't reeally the source of Jiyong's anger, but instead of being matured and need to stop being so damn petty (Because Seunghyun doesn't really like it when he's being like that, though.) and ask Seunghyun about what he had been doing over the past two weeks, His boyfriend wouldn't tell him about his suspicious activity and it's making Jiyong felt that there was something going on that Seughyun didn't even want to tell him.

 

So Jiyong stormed outside, letting his frustration took over him. Seunghyun was hiding something from him, He knew his boyfriend better than anyone else. At first, He'd thought he was _cheating_ because he's really been up all night with his phone, he'd always talked with someone on the phone not letting Jiyong know.

 

It was just little things at first, Seunghyun changed the password of his phone, He'd hang up the phone when Jiyong entered the room, He would hurriedly put his phone back on the night stand and then he would usually clear the browser history of his laptop, And it was fucking suspicious. He doesn't want to believe that his boyfriend was cheating on him, Seunghyun wouldn't do that but there are evidences pointing at that.

 

“Ji! Are you seriously standing in the middle of the rain?” Seunghyun said from the doorway.

 

“Leave me alone!” Jiyong yells back, rain streaming down his face and into his mouth.

 

“Are you serious?” Seunghyun had said again, full mouth is turned down slightly and he was staring right back on Jiyong. “Come on, baby. Let's talk about this, please?” He sounded so hopeful and Jiyong really wants to go back inside but he really gets stubborn when he's hurt and Seunghyun knows that, Jiyong shakes his head.

 

Above his head lightning chases across the sky followed quickly by a loud booming of thunder and Jiyong fliches slightly, The thought of thunder hitting him really not bother him that much but he weighs the pros and cons of staying here outside, anyways.

 

“Okay, then.” Seunghyun sighs as he steps out into the sheets of the rain, becoming soaked almost immediately. His white shirt goes translucent and clings to his chest and abs alluringly, but Jiyong tries not to notice it.

 

“Go back inside, Seunghyun.”

 

Seunghyun shakes his head, “I'm staying out here until you tell me what's wrong.” And he has to shout through the rain.

 

“Do whatever you want, I don't care.” Jiyong says stubbornly, rolling his eyes, pushing his hair back and away from his face. He thinks, he might suffer a little bit more because Seunghyun is not moving and it looks like he won't not until Jiyong says something.

 

“You know you care so please tell me. I don't know what's going on in your head.” Seunghyun claimed, touching Jiyong's shoulder and Jiyong moved away, doesn't want to be touched by him.

 

He completely ignores Seunghyun's presence and his perfect body, now is not the time to get distracted by his boyfriend's body and dangerously handsome face.

 

“I know you're not actually mad about the bed sheets, Ji. What's going on with you, baby?” Seunghyun's eyes are filled with genuine concern and despite Jiyong's anger, guilt tingling over him.

 

“I think you know what's going on, Seunghyun.” Jiyong yells through the rain, “And I'm not the one cheating, by the way.”

 

Seunghyun looked so confused as he gave Jiyong an incredulous look, “What?”

 

Jiyong scoffed, “Quit pretending like you don't really know.”

 

“Excuse me, Jiyong?”

 

Jiyong licks water off his lips and takes a deep breath. Apparently this confrontation is happening now. “You're hiding something from me, Seunghyun. What is it, huh? What is it that you don’t want me to know?”

 

Seunghyun shakes his head in disbelief, “I don't know where are you coming from.”

 

Jiyong huffed, “Oh, Apparently, My boyfriend keeps hiding something from me. You changed your password, cleared your browser history, talking to someone late nights and all the conversation you don't want me to hear. What about it, Seunghyun?”

 

Seunghyun looked a bit hurt as he speaks, “So you think I was cheating on you? That was really the first conclusion you came up with? Really, Jiyong? _Really_?”

 

The rain started to run down, and Jiyong can't quantify how he feels right now, he's still mad but also feeling slightly guilty and hurt.

 

“What was I supposed to think?” Jiyong raises his voice to be heard above the ambient noise surrounding them. “You're not subtle than you think, Seunghyun. You don't hide things well from me.”

 

Seunghyun took a long deep breath, as if he really wants to prolong his patience for Jiyong, then he rolls his eyes, “This is so ridiculous.”

 

Jiyong huffed, “You think this is ridicolous? I can't fucking believe you,” He muttered and he was really thankful that there's still rain pouring down on them because tears started to fall down his face down onto his chin.

 

Seunghyun sighed, “Baby, Jiyong, please. Let's get inside and let's talk there. It would be more comfortable inside, yeah?”

 

Jiyong shook his head, “No,” He starts, “You go inside, I don't want to go, I'll stay here.”

 

“In the middle of the rain? You're gonna get sick.”

 

“I don't care.” Jiyong said, gritting his teeth.

 

Seunghyun brushes his hands down onto his face as he looked at Jiyong, “You know what? You're really lucky I love you and I learned to have a long patience when you're being like this.”

 

Jiyong remained silent.

 

So Seunghyun sighed again, “Jiyong, I want to marry you, okay?”

 

And it feels like the air has been knocked out of him, and he froze at where he was standing if that was even possible and turned around to face his boyfriend, he looked up at him. “You want to what?”

 

“I've been shopping for ring, Ji. And talking to your sister and mom about it! I also talked it with Youngbae. I cleared my browser history because you might see what I've been doing on my laptop and I don't want you to know it just yet. Honestly, Jiyong. In what reality would I cheat on you? You know I would never do that to you.”

 

Jiyong gives in to the urge to step into Seunghyun's space and slide a hand under the clingy shirt. And he wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's waist and rested the side of his face on his chest, He feels so stupid at the moment, even embarrassed. He should have known his boyfriend better, that he's planning something big, and should have trusted him more, but he's petty, stubborn and incredulous, name it.

 

“I'm sorry,” Jiyong apologizes with as much sincerity as he can shove into those two words.

 

Seunghyun wrapped his arms around Jiyong as he rubs circles onto his back, “It's fine with me, baby. Just, I would never cheat on you, okay?”

 

 _God_ , Jiyong feels more stupid than before. Seunghyun is just so kind and sweet after what had happened, They've been together for seven years and he really should have known better. He's such an idiot.

 

“I know that, I'm just really irrational when I’m mad.”

 

“I know that, Ji.” Seunghyun says chuckling.

 

“So,” Jiyong begins, “Aren't you gonna ask me?”

 

Seunghyun cackles more at that, “Are you going to say yes?”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes but he smiles, “This is going to be the worst proposal ever. Ask me properly.”

 

“Alright,” Seunghyun says, “Kwon Jiyong, Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” He shouts on top of his lungs and Jiyong laughs, smiling from ear to ear with real fondness in his eyes.

 

“Yes!” He shouts, too. There's no hesitation on that because, if there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that he wants Seunghyun to be his husband, he wants him in his life forever there's no single doubt about that.

 

“This is not the proposal I planned for you. I was going to be real romantic about it, you know? Gather all our family and friends and didn't imagine shouting at you in the rain just to make you say yes.” Seunghyun finished, looking more amused, but Jiyong figures it's fine as long as he gets to say yes.

 

“I love you so much.” Jiyong tells him, feeling the euphoria building up on him as he stared at his devilishly handsome fiance, The sounds of it makes him really happy. He's got a fiance now and soon it’ll be husband.

 

“I love you too, baby.” Seunghyun responds immediately, and leaned down as he presses his lips firmly to Jiyong's. He swipes his tongue feels searing against his, pulling Jiyong even more closer, his hands glinding down on Jiyong's ass, and Seunghyun cupped it, slightly smirking.

 

“Naughty,” Jiyong mumbles between kisses.

 

“You love it when I'm being naughty.” Seunghyun said teasingly, pulling away from Jiyong's life. “Can we go inside now and continue this?”

 

“We should or else you're not getting any of this ass for a week.” Jiyong said teasingly and he shoves Seunghyun's shoulder and run inside their vacation house.

 

Seunghyun follows after him as he laughs.


End file.
